Ties of Darkness
by Mayfly1
Summary: Darkness is on the horizon and only Ara can stop it. Students begin to disappear at Hogwarts, no one can be blamed...this is beyond good andevil, it's a fight to the end. I suck at summaries, Hp X-over, yaoi!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Ties That Bind  
Author: Mayfly  
Rating: P-13 for now…  
Pairings: At the current moment, H/D with a smidge of Y/C  
Status: Incomplete  
Warnings: Yaoi, shounen-ai the who shebang  
Summary: Ano…Weiß and Schwarz go to Hogwarts for different reasons and find out they have a lot more in common than they thought.   
  
'blah' - indicates telepathy  
*blah* - indicates POV  
  
  
  
"Aa kokoro sae itsuwatte ikiruno ka, hito wa sadame ni ayatsuwa a u dake."{1}  
"Um… can I sit here?"  
"Whatever," she replied without looking up.  
She continued to stare out the window, the sunlight reflecting off a ring on her left hand. Since boarding the train an hour ago she'd done nothing but watch the English countryside fly by. She was an odd-looking girl, blue-black hair tied in a tight braid, plastic pants, black tank top, a bondage collar, combat boots and a black trench coat by her side. The strangest part about her was the night black eyes, brightened only by the silver lines down the center.  
The boy across from her could have easily been mistaken for an American, had it not been for his accent. Mahogany brown hair reached his nose, setting off mid-night blue eyes. He was wearing a gray school uniform, eyes following the lines shooting across his laptop screen. He groaned as the screen began flickering.  
"That won't work for long."  
"Huh?" he inquired.  
"Electrical appliances don't work near or at the school."  
"Nani? K'so!"(2)  
"I can keep you connected but you have to come over here or it won't work. I don't bite."  
"How can you keep me on-line?"  
She sighed and flipped her cd player over before opening the battery pack. The boy's eyes widened to find no batteries despite the fact that he heard the song playing loudly.  
"Kakoii…."[3]  
"Ne?" [4] She agreed looking up.  
"Chibi shounen?"[5]  
"Onee-chan…."[6]  
"Kami-sama!"  
The girl stood up and quickly spanned the small distance between them, throwing her arms around the boy. She was only slightly smaller than him. She withdrew, grinning broadly.  
"Aiya! This is great! It's been awhile."  
"I thought…"   
"A fire? Kill me? C'mon Nags, if I faced a fire I could just put it out. I figured you'd discover the fraud first."  
Nagi smiled slightly at the praise, glad to see the girl alive.  
"Ano…who else is here?"  
"Crawford is an instructor, Farfarello's a student and so's Schuldig…"  
"Uncle Schu's a student?"  
"Ja. Stupid people won't open a separate class for telepathy or sharp shooting. Schist!" the German ranted as he entered the compartment.  
Schuldig wore his usual attire; the customary green jacket and white pants, yellow bandana kept titian hair back, red tinted sunglasses on his head.  
"Made a friend liebe?"[7]  
"You're prepared not to be nice to me. I'm offended," the girl whined.  
Schuldig cracked a single eye open, appearing bored. All at once it occurred to him who he was talking to. The familiarity of the girl before him, earphones around her neck.  
"Katzchen [8]…"  
"Ja [9]"  
"So you did survive that blaze. Figured. Crawford said not to look for you. Visions."  
"I can imagine. C'mon, let's go fuck with the gaijin [10]."  
~*~  
"I heard we were getting a bunch of new students, some professors too."  
"Really? How many professors can we possibly need? Only Defense against the Dark Arts needs one."  
At that moment one of the said new students choose the opportunity to burst into the compartment. The quartet glanced at the panting blond in the doorway. He was dressed in Western style clothes and could have been mistaken for a local if not for his accent.  
"Ano…. can I sit in here? The only other empty one has him in it."  
"Sure but who're you talkin' about?"  
The blond boy barely stepped into the compartment, anxiety on his face when a low call reached their ears. The speaker spoke better English than the blond, with the slight Irish accent.  
"Here Weiß kitty, come play Bombay."  
The blond cursed quickly, peeking his head out the sliding door. He was able to withdraw his head into the compartment just as a soccer ball whizzed by his head.  
"Oi! Gomen!"  
"Daijobu [11] Ken-kun!"  
"…. The hell?"  
~*~  
  
"Where you guys from?"  
"Japan."  
"Japan?"  
"Aa. I'm a bit annoyed that I gotta play a student though. I'm nineteen after all. By the way, I'm Ken," the brunette with the soccer ball told them.  
"I'm Omi."  
The two Japanese boys watched the quartet with interest. The redhead with the freckles was glaring at the couple across from him. The couple consisted of a blond pale boy and another that had black hair and green eyes. The blond had his arm around the black haired boy's waist. The only girl in the compartment shook her head.  
"I apologize for them. I'm Hermione Granger," the girl stated.  
"Harry Potter," the black haired boy answered.  
"Draco Malfoy," the blond offered.  
"Ron Weasley."  
"Konnichiwa."  
"It is rather odd that you're a student instead of a professor."  
"Don't feel bad KenKen. Schu's older than you and he's a student too."  
"Huh?"  
Ken and Omi turned to face the new comer. Black hair in a tight braid, she sauntered into the room, flaunting the fact that her player still worked and everyone else was without music. She smirked and leaned a hip against the door.  
"Schu? Eh? Schuldig? From Schwartz?"  
"Schwarz and yes," she corrected.  
"What's Schwarz?"  
"A…eto…"  
"Rival flower shop!"  
The British teens shrugged and turned to talk amongst each other. Ken and Omi however went ballistic.  
"Schuldig is here?"  
"All of Schwarz."  
"Schuldig's a student?" Ken asked laughing.  
"It's not my fault!"  
Schuldig stormed in, Nagi in tow. The German glared viciously, daring one of them to say something. The kinetic was trying to suppress a giggle.  
"Keep it up Soccerboy and I'll sic Farf on you."  
"Farf?"  
"Aa. Farfarello, a demon from Dante's Inferno."  
Upon hearing his name the white haired Irishman poked his head in, knife in hand. He grinned.  
"Two Weiß kitties…"  
"Who are you people?" Ron shouted in annoyance.  
"Schuldig."  
"Nagi."  
"Farfarello."  
"Ara. Ne, Nagi, you bring your gun?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. Saturday 9:30."  
"Ano…"  
"You can use my paintballs."  
"You're playin paintball with the enemy?!"  
"Correct."  
"How do you even know them?"  
"Right…that's another problem…I'm not supposed to know you guys…great, now I have to explain myself."  
'I'm surprised Soccerboy. You didn't even ask why she lied about her identity. Stupid Siberian."  
'Stay out of my head!'  
"I have a feeling this won't be pretty."  
  
~*~  
  
Aya sat in a car in the back of the train, one reserved for teachers. Despite the book in front of him, he couldn't concentrate. He would be teaching Muggle Studies and briefly wondered how the whole mission would play out. His sister was already at the school. It wasn't as if he could leave the country without her.  
Yohji sat across from Aya, glaring out the window. They'd gotten next to no information on the mission. Only that some mass disturbance was effecting the universal balance as Rhea had put it. Not that he cared. He hardly even registered the presence beside him. Again Yohji didn't care. All he knew was that for the next year he'd be teaching a bunch of British teenagers, no one over eighteen. No his idea of a good time. That and it seemed he couldn't get away from the damn flowers, he was teaching Herbology. He snorted. Him and plants didn't get along or his name wasn't Yohji Kudo, which it was. In any event he turned to the guy next to hm, hoping to strike a conversation.  
"Hi, I'm Yohji…"  
"Kudo. I know. For the next year we'll be working together."  
  
*Ok, is it just me or is this totally weird? Brad Crawford is sitting next to me. This is like the only time I've seen the man up close when he's not trying to kill us in some way. He kinda reminds me of Aya, the whole cold untouchable thing goin'. Both of them have this dignified grace, dangerous, like a panther. He's not that bad looking either, not as extreme in his looks as Aya, more refined and delicate. The year looks like it's definitely shaping up. *  
  
A/N: There's one part done…. go figure…I'm amazed I got this far. Please review! I need feedback…please be nice, I don't mind flames…. onegai…  
  
1. That's a line from the first Weiß opening…'Are you going to live by lying to your heart? Only puppets can manipulate their fate.  
2. K'so- Shit  
3. Kakoii- Cool  
4. Ne? - Right? / Isn't it?  
5. Chibi shounen- Little boy  
6. Onee-chan- Big sister (she's kinda like an older sister, not really)  
7. Liebe- Love (German)  
8. Katzchen- Kitten (German)  
9. Ja- yes (German)  
10. Gaijin- foreigner  
11. Daijobu- Are you all right? 


	2. Explanantions

Chapter 2: Explanations  
Title: Ties of Darkness  
Author: Mayfly  
Status: Incomplete (2/????)  
Pairings: H/D and a hint of B/Y….more in later chapters  
Warnings: Yaoi…shounen-ai….not right now though  
Rating: PG-13 for like the whole thing…language and stuff  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß, I wish I did….'Cause then they could guard my locker and stuff…but whatever. Ara is mine and Kouji is mine…even though I stole his name. But no one cares right?  
  
"How exactly do you know them?"  
"Well, if you're rival shops, she should have met them right?" Ron asked getting involved.  
"Right…"  
^Ok, minna, we do this. I'll start at the beginning. ^  
^How are you doing this Rhea? ^  
^I'm getting to that Omi. Farf, keep the normals occupied for me. ^  
The Irishman walked over to the small group, quite happy to scare the locals…almost as fun as Tokyo Disneyland…almost, but not quite.  
^I was kidnapped as a kid. Subjected to countless experiments by Masafumi. Omi has brief recollections of me, no biggie. I was rescued by Esset at age six. There I met Schuldig and Crawford. ^  
^Holy shit…^  
^You dunno the half of it Siberian. They did a number on Katzchen, she's paranoid beyond belief, can barely get within two feet of her. ^  
^True, I'm a tad less paranoid but, the fear's still there. The experiments resulted in my telepathic and telekinetic abilities. There, were other side effects. My DNA was recoded in places with draconic and feline DNA. With the draconic abilities, I can control the elements. In any event, I was later assigned to Schwarz along with Nagi and Farfarello. You guys already know about Schuldig and Crawford. ^  
^So you work for Schwarz? ^  
^Not anymore. Before I began working with Weiß, I faked my death. Schu, Nagi to explain, the apartment was staked for three months before my quote unquote death and six months after it. In any event I found out about Weiß through Yotan. Whenever a mission cropped up that I knew you were involved in, I'd skip it. ^  
^So…who're you…^  
^Loyal to? Both. You guys are my family. I've got three brothers and five uncles. My family. Besides…^  
^We aren't here to interfere with your mission. We were assigned to protect an instructor here. ^  
^We're not killing anyone if it's not necessary. ^ Ken muttered.  
^Then we have no need to be fighting. ^  
^A truce then? ^  
^Sounds good. ^  
^A truce? Under what conditions? ^ Omi asked warily.  
^You guys'll behave yourselves. Meaning no explosives, no pranks, and no super wedgies. Try and be friends. ^  
^With them? ^  
^Kenken, trust me. ^  
^Fine, I'll do it. ^  
^Me too, ^ Omi conceded.  
^Schwarz is in. ^  
^Ok; now we better go fix the little British hosts. They're starting to look at us funny. ^  
~*~  
  
"What're you doing here?!"  
"I'll be teaching Divination. Is there a problem that I'm currently unaware of Kudou?" Crawford asked calmly.  
"You're on this train!" Youji cried, determined not to let on that the idea was quite a good sign.  
"We have no intentions of fighting with you. Besides, a truce has already been reached between our teams. We are to be civil."  
"Truce? I never agreed to a truce!"  
"Your other teammates and mine have. They seem to be getting along quite nicely with the other students."  
"Aya! Say something!"  
"As long as they don't interfere with the mission, I don't care," Aya muttered, not looking up from his book.  
Crawford smirked and Youji began sulking. It really wasn't fair that the cold-hearted bastard had gotten his way. Just like Aya, the two of them were so alike it wasn't even funny. Granted, while he hated the fact that he lost the argument, he smiled inwardly. Perhaps while Schwarz was here and they had a truce, he'd get his way with the stoic leader of Schwarz after all.  
  
*Damn Kudou. He's pouting! Like Schuldig does when he doesn't get his way! It's enough to drive me mad. Neither of them have any respect for authority whatsoever. I really have to wonder though, what can that flamboyant slacker be capable of teaching anyway? It's not as if he has any special qualities. Just as bad as Schuldig, the two of them would get along quite well. Except…perhaps this truce….brought on by Ara…could be a sign of things….that we have to work together….work together with Weiß?! Preposterous! We can't work together…no of course not…damn it! She knew we'd be here…. Trying to get us to get along….we can't just work together, there's too much tension…Schuldig will take the opportunity to hunt Abbysinian… what of the others…the vision prior to coming here is unsettling. In order to overcome the dark times ahead, we have to get past our differences…and bond with our enemies….schist.*  
~*~  
  
Kouji Minamoto watched through the window. He knew something was going on. Perhaps this was the other team Crawford had spoken of. Weiß. That had to be it. It was obvious that the blond and redheaded men posing as instructors knew Crawford. He sighed. It wasn't his problem anyway. They had a truce. It was a given, they had to be together for the darkness to pass.  
  
~OWARI  
  
A/N: Tee-hee! 'Nother chapter done. Thank you all of you who reviewed! I needed the insight and whatnot….like fixing the telepathy….anyway, tell me what you thought….for anyone wondering, yes Nagi will play paintball in a later chapter. 


	3. Separation

Chapter 3: Separation  
Title: Ties of Darkness  
Rating: PG-13 for language? Well, definitely thoughts about eating small children….  
Warnings: Shounen-ai or yaoi whichever  
Pairings: Hints of A/S and Y/C  
The group disembarked, ignoring the loud call for first years. It wasn't as if they were eleven. Ara scowled as once again, Heart of Sword[1] refused to play. She shut the player off, slipping it casually into her pocket to allow her headphones to rest around her neck. Half an hour before reaching the school, it was suggested that they change into their school robes. None of the assassins removed their normal clothing; the robes were too bulky to move around in if the need arose.  
"Ne, how do we know where we're supposed to go?" Ken inquired as the group entered the main building.   
Students were everywhere, chattering noisily. The loud voices were punctuated by the occasional shriek as some random objet fell from the ceiling on to unsuspecting students. Schuldig sighed and slipped a finger under Farfarello's collar to keep him from wandering off. If he went off, those screams wouldn't be caused by random things from the ceiling. The German directed the small knot of assassins to a stairwell in the main hall.  
"We stay here. Some guy with greasy hair's supposed to show us the way…"  
"Ick. I certainly hope the man washes his hair…. It'd be gross otherwise…"  
"I assume you're the new students. I'm…"  
"Professor Snape, we know…"  
*Ok, this guy is a total nut job. Not even Farfarello is this bad. I mean talk about anti-social with a side-ways stick up his ass. Come on! Not even Aya or Brad combined is this bad. I'm gonna have fun fuckin' with this guy. All holier-than-thou…. Wonder if somebody could make him scream…not like that. Terror ya know? The only one I want to hear scream like that at this point is sexy Aya. Crawford has no idea how this truce is gonna work out for me…. I'm gonna get laid. I'm gonna get laid….*  
Snape recoiled somewhat, surprise lightening the usual scowl. The surprise was there for a brief moment before a cold expression replaced it. He swept the edge of his cloak and stormed off, leaving the group to stand there with puzzled expressions. By now the hall had cleared and Schuldig bade them to follow Snape. They strode down several hallways, finally stopping behind a large group of children of age eleven. A severe looking woman stood before the cowering group of pre-teens. She eyed the new arrivals angrily.  
^Mou…what the fuck's her problem? ^  
^I have no idea. ^  
^Talk about scary…^  
^Psycho movie scary…^  
^She's pissed…^  
^Naze? We aren't late or anything. ^  
^She has an idea of what we are and doesn't like it. Somebody squealed about there being a white-haired Irishman with and eyepatch tossing knives around. ^  
^I was bored and the Weiß kitty didn't want to play. ^  
^Define play… ^ Ken interjected in annoyance.  
^I wonder how we can scare these kids even more…. ^  
^This is going to be so entertaining. ^  
  
~*~  
  
*This is so boring. Geez, there's nothing to do save watching Youji and what he thinks is taking discreet glances at Crawford. Please. Ken is subtler in the flower shop as he's falling on his face. I'm surrounded by buffoons. Where the hell are they? I certainly hope it doesn't take this long every single day. This is just way too boring. Granted, it's not like I'll ever admit it…. *  
  
Across the table from him was Youji. Currently he was looking around for his teammates and those of Schwarz, wanting to see what Crawford's definition of 'quite well' was.  
"You may as well stop, they're not here."  
  
*See; now I can't help but glare at this guy. He's a tad condescending when he talks to me and it's annoying. I'm so gonna have to thaw this guy out if I have any intention of getting laid this year. But, hey, why argue? I've found myself wanting to obey him. I finally figured out why he's the leader. I mean Schuldig doesn't strike me as the type to take orders but you find yourself wanting to obey him the minute he says something. It's kinda weird…*  
  
~*~  
  
^Ok, how retarded is this? ^ Ken inquired mentally.  
^Pretty damn stupid Soccerboy. ^  
^Quite calling me that! ^  
^Fine…Kenken…^  
  
*I had no idea this guy was so annoying! Jesus…. It's like he's just sitting there in my head, waiting to pounce on something. No he's calling me KenKen. I hate it when Youji calls me that, even more so now. Damn them! How is it that the rest of Schwarz puts up with this? Suddenly he's laughing in my head and the sound's kinda bouncing off the insides of my skull. Gods that feels weird…*  
  
The giant group of children and six assassins walked into a giant room, with a darkened ceiling, like it was outside. The children clumped together in tiny packs, hoping to shrink from everyone else's sight.  
^Mou…these kids remind me of cattle. Tasty…^  
^Keep your eyes off the children Dragon. ^  
^Fine. ^  
They had reached a raised platform by now and the six of them stood off in the back, away from the frightened children. While their thoughts were quite amusing, none of the assassins could royally screw with them. They watched as one by one the others were called up in alphabetical order.  
"Farfarello!"  
The Irishman stalked forward, eye travelling over the room. So many young children to torment. This could be a fun year provided he could get the Weiß kitty to play. He approached the angry woman, waiting as she gingerly placed a tattered hat on his head. The hat was muttering inside his head, like Schuldig did on missions.  
"Hufflepuff!"  
^Schist! How the fuck did that happen? ^  
^Wow…. ^  
Farfarello removed the hat and looked at Schuldig. The German indicated to the table in the middle left. Farfarello walked there, watching in amusement as the others at the table slide away in fear. He sat closest to the other children as he could, grinning when they slid away even further.  
"Hidaka, Ken!"  
Ken stared at the woman in annoyance. Her pronunciation was horrible. He walked over and took the hat form her and put on his head. He continued glaring at the room' other occupants.  
"Hufflepuff!"  
^Ho...shit! Ken's not likin' this! ^  
^But, Farfie is, look at him. He's grinning like 'Ha! Now the Weiß kitty has to play.' ^  
The table that Farfarello was at erupted into cheers. Ken was less scary looking than Farfarello. He removed the hat and walked over there, sitting next to Farfarello as the rest of the table filled in around him, keeping space between them and Farfarello.  
"Nahoe, Ara!"  
Ara glared and went over to the woman.  
"It's Na-ho-ya. Not Na-ho. Na-ho-ya."  
The woman didn't reply but continued her routine like one of those robots you see in those sci-fi flicks. The hat was placed on Ara's head. She stood there tapping her foot in annoyance. After what seemed like forever, the hat made a choice.  
"Slytherin!"  
She removed the hat and sauntered over to the table on the far left. The table was cheering, punctuated by the occasional catcall. She glared at the offenders who quieted down.  
"Nahoe, Nagi!"  
Nagi smiled, she got it right that time. Ara waved encouragingly.  
^Go for it. Crawford says you end up with me. ^  
Brightened at the prospect of not being all by himself with a bunch of normals, Nagi approached the stool, going through the farce of not knowing where he was supposed to be. Shortly after his dorm was called, he went to sit with Ara. He also got a number of catcalls.  
  
~*~  
  
Omi was fidgeting with the hem of his robe sleeve, as if trying to pull the threads out. It was annoying Schuldig to no end.  
^Kid, quit fuckin' around. Nothing to be nervous about. You're stuck with me. ^  
^Nothing to be nervous about? You just pointed out a reason. I'm stuck with you. You could be a pedophile or something! ^  
^Please kid, you're not my type. Besides I don't like little kids and if I went after anyone on Weiß…^  
"Schuldig!"  
^Who on Weiß? ^  
^Not you kid ^  
"Gryffindor!"  
^Kid, just deal with it. Not sure why I'm in this ridiculous house though. Oh well. ^  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later, the students filed at of the dining hall and into the corridors, heading off in different directions. Tomorrow lessons began and none of them really wanted to follow through with being students.  
^I'm beat. ^  
^Join the club. ^  
^Do you think the children are too tired to run? ^ Farfarello inquired from his spot on the other side of the campus.  
^No Farfie. Ken, keep an eye on him. Maybe two. ^  
^Me? ^  
^Yes. Now behave children…. No bloodletting ^  
The Slytherin house was in a far corner of the campus, a small tower that went both upstairs and downstairs into the dungeon. It was going to get nippy come winter.  
  
~*~  
  
Omi scowled. He was stuck with Schuldig and the answer, or lack thereof, to the question of who the German's chosen Weiß prey was gnawed at his brain. He couldn't figure it out.  
^Quit worrying about it. He's old enough to make his own decisions. ^  
^Ken-kun? ^  
^Ken? Nah, he's got a blood thing going, gets along with Farfie better. ^  
^Then who? ^  
^Nunya. ^  
^Why won't you tell me? ^  
^' Cause you'll go tell him and ruin my plans for the sexy one. ^  
^Oh. ^  
^Now go to bed kid. You're thoughts are too sunny. Go on now, shoo! ^  
  
~*~  
  
Ken was bored. He supposed to be playing the part of a sixteen-year-old. All of them were, minus Aya and Youji. They'd escaped unscathed as usual. He looked around, analyzing his roommates. He was stuck with the Irishman, perhaps his best company judging by the other occupants. A boy with light blond hair sat next to him, ignoring the movement in the room.  
"Hi, I'm Ken."  
"Farfarello," the Irishman muttered, throwing a knife at the wall.  
The blood looked up, " Oh, you guys are the transfers. I'm Chris Haverty."  
"Don't mind us, we're just resettling. I'm Justin Finch-fletchty."  
"Ernie."  
"I'm Lance," the last boy said.  
"Lance?"  
"Yes, Lance."  
~OWARI  
  
1. This is the end theme for Kenshin…..Legend of Kyoto, great song.  
A/N: Tee-hee! Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I know it might be a smidge complicated but the main point is that she knows them both (teams I mean). By the way, you dare me to put Farfie with Hufflepuff; it's going to happen. *grins* I love this game…..I should hopefully have part four up soon…..I took some license. No clue if someone in Hufflepuff has the name Chris Haverty (why do I keep thinking it's a furniture store), don't care either. Ja ne! 


	4. Meet Me

Chapter 4: Meet Me  
Warnings: Aya torture and language….  
Rating…PG-13 I guess….  
Pairings: A/S, A/K…  
"Nani? First class of the year, of the day, with Crawford? Schist!"   
"Tell me about it. Schuldig, the lucky bastard, got out of it. He's taking Muggle Studies."  
"Lucky son of a bitch. You know, he only singed up to eyeball Aya."  
"Yeah, I know. This class is gonna be real fun."  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome to my class. My name is Crawford, I teach sixth years. Some of you already know me, you won't get any leniency on my part."  
Nagi and Ara groaned. Crawford was being a prick way too early in the morning. The two of them were seated with Draco and his self-appointed bodyguards. As it stood, class wasn't looking entertaining.  
^Mou….obviously someone has his panties in a twist. ^  
^Be quiet. ^  
^Why? You're being boring! ^  
^This class isn't supposed to amuse you. ^  
^Yeah, is asking you to stop droning too much? ^  
^It will be a lively class, I assure you especially with the half-wits you're sitting with. ^  
^Whatever. ^  
  
~*~  
  
Schuldig sat in the front of Muggle Studies. Omi was sitting in the back, quietly drawing, ignoring the whole thing. The German however was quite amused. Aya was pacing back and forth, trying to explain a concept he didn't even understand. The man hardly understood people, so the notion of why the man was teaching a class about them escaped him.  
^Hey, Abbyssinian. ^  
^What do you want? ^  
^To talk to my favorite redhead. ^  
^Right Schuldig. Somehow I don't think so. ^  
^You know you really could work on your lesson. I mean, you know like nothing about people. How can you teach about them? ^  
^Shut up Schuldig. ^  
^Why? C'mon Aya…. ^  
^I don't recall being on a first name basis with you…. ^  
^You call me by my name, it's only fair…. granted if we were to play fair, I should be allowed to call you Ran…. ^  
^Shut up! ^  
^Oh c'mon Ran…. ^ the telepath murmured with a smirk.  
^Why are you doing this? ^  
^Because, you're interesting…. ^  
^A minute ago you said I was boring…. what are you playing at? ^  
^Why are you so suspicious? ^  
^I have my reasons. ^  
^And I have my reasons for being interested. ^  
Ran narrowed his eyes at the telepath, anger roiling. He wanted nothing more than to ram his katana into the other man's chest. That would shut the German up. Something he hadn't done since he set foot in the classroom.  
^I'm hurt Ran. You want to kill me…. ^  
^Shut up Schuldig. ^  
^Oh yes, quite creative with retorts aren't you? ^  
^Fuck you. ^  
^So, anyway…what're you doing the first Hogsmede weekend? ^  
^Why do you care? ^ Ran, inquired with a scowl.  
Now at the same time, it was obvious that Ran hadn't learned to carry on a telepathic conversation and teach at the same time. During a majority of the lesson, he had stood in the center of the room, frozen, and not saying a thing. Most of students were slightly worried about their instructor who seemed to be glaring at the German exchange student. Both seemed to be in the middle of some life-threatening confrontation, yet neither said a word.   
^Well, Ran, it's like this…. I know I'm gonna be bored because, lets face it…these gaijin are no fun. So, I figured we could keep each other company, if you know what I mean. ^  
^Your version of keeping each other company is the same as Youji's then forget it. ^  
^Oh, so you might consider it if there's no hidden meanings? Just a couple of drinks? ^  
^Perhaps… ^  
^Works. ^  
  
~*~  
  
True to his word, Crawford had made it an entertaining class. However, this was caused directly by Crabbe and Goyle who couldn't seem to read the cards correctly. Ara and Nagi had paired up and were currently trying to read Farfarello's future. At the moment, the cards were predicting an unusual surprise. Not that the pair could guess what that surprise was. A new knife set? The bell that signaled the end of class chimed across the campus and the students gathered their things quickly.  
^You're in for an unexpected twist in your next class. ^  
^That's what the cards said. Something about a visitor I hadn't counted on seeing again… but hey, not like I can skip the class. ^  
  
~*~  
  
Standing outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts room was a large crowd consisting of Slytherins and Gryffindors. The Gryffindors had been standing uneasily, surprised when Syltherin sixth years showed up. Ara and Nagi quickly found Schuldig and Omi, the four of them standing off on their own. They noticed that Draco was scanning the crowd, looking for his boyfriend no doubt….  
  
~*~  
  
The massive group filed into the room, looking around in interest in what the new Dark Arts instructor had brought along. In the far-left corner was a giant wardrobe. On the mahogany desk in the front of the room was a Japanese, spiked black hair and brown eyes. What caught half the class's attention was the tank beside the desk. The other half was busy eyeballing the foreigner.   
"Konnichiwa. I'm Professor Minamoto," he began as they took their seats.  
Schuldig, Omi, Nagi and Ara sat in the back corner, taking up a small box. Outside of them, the only sign of mingling classes was Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The rest of the Syltherin house was on the left, closest to the door and the Gryffindors on the right. There seemed to be some invisible line dividing the two groups.  
"I realize you all have done kappa before," Professor Minamoto began upon hearing the cooing of several girls in the front, "However, it's obvious you didn't study Japanese ones. I didn't think there was any other varieties but hey."  
Inside the tank was what looked like a ten year-old child with enormous eyes. He was staring at the class with a toothy grin, chopping on a cucumber. Several more girls squealed that it was cruel to keep such an adorable child in a tank.  
"One, he can breathe, two if I let him loose, there will be several drowning incidents that will result in the loss of students. Can anyone tell me why?"  
For once, Hermione didn't raise her hand to the amazement of all. Instead, Ara did.  
"Kappa, are water demons. Obviously you caught one of the shape-sifters. They trick livestock or passerby's into the water and drown their victim. Once their prey is nice, dead and drown, they suck out the innards through the ass. That's the traditional site of a kappa bite. There are two ways to deter a kappa however, one, bow to it. They're fanatics for tradition and will bow back, spilling the water from their heads; the water is the source of their strength. Second you can take a cucumber or melon, carve your name and age into it and throw it into the water. The kappa in the area will remember your gift and spare you."[1]  
"Terrific…Miss…."  
"Nahoe. Ara Nahoe."  
^So, you left for teaching children? ^  
^What? ^  
^You left Japan fooled me into thinking you were dead to teach children? ^  
^Katzchen….gomen… ^  
^Listen we'll discuss this later, away from prying minds. Meet me her at 6 ok? ^  
^Fine. ^  
~OWARI  
  
A/N: Fourth part done! Woo-hoo! I'm moving along! Not really demo hey, whatever. In case anyone was wondering (not that I think anyone cares), the whole long thing on kappa is like true…at least unless my sources are lying which is totally possible. Not surprising in any case. So, please review….thanks so much to everyone who has already….. 


	5. Meeting

Part 5: Meeting  
Status: Incomplete…….  
Warnings: None in all honesty….  
Pairings: Hints of S/R (Ran) and A/K (Ara and Kouji…..)  
Disclaimer: I did this already….  
Blah indicates telepathy (I decided to change it again….)  
Ara slipped down the stone corridors, hoping to escape anyone on their way to the dining hall. To her luck, she made it past her common room, the library and six classrooms with no difficulty. She crept along the walls, listening as the paintings whispered amongst themselves, questioning her reasons for being out alone. She ignored them.  
Once she was positive that no one from Schwarz or Weiß was following her, she broke into a run, joy flooding her senses. Her footsteps barely made a sound on the stone floors. Six corridors and three stairwells later, she found what she was looking for. The office belonging to the Defense professor. She grinned evilly and inched the door open, taking care not to let it squeak and betray her arrival. She slipped into the room, shutting the door silently and began tiptoeing towards the desk. The figure at the desk had their head bent over a stack of papers, seemingly lost in thought. She approached him, wrapping small arms around his neck and began nuzzling his ear. Ara moved around to sit on his lap, ensuring that she had his attention. Warm brown eyes stared at her.  
Kouji….   
Hey.   
He leaned over, placing his lips gently on hers. She responded immediately, clutching at his sleeves like a live-line. She had him back and wasn't about to let him scurry off like he had in the past.  
Ne…. we shouldn't do this.   
And why not? You're enjoying this and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't.   
But the door…. someone could walk in…..  
Kouji heard an audible click and she began purring loudly. At the current moment, Ara was quite glad she'd changed, the uniform would've gotten in the way.  
See, solves that problem…  
By now he'd given into her ministrations and had begun undoing her shirt buttons. She purred louder, letting him have his way. If she didn't approve she could just throw him into a wall. The Japanese man had gotten her shirt all the way off when the door swung open. Neither paid attention.  
"Ahem…"  
Ara released his mouth and turned to stare at the intruders. Panic raced across her features when she saw exactly who was standing there. Crawford was glaring; the usual annoyed expression plastered on his face. Schuldig was smirking at their predicament while Nagi just averted his eyes. Farfarello was grinning. The American began tapping his foot in annoyance. She lowered her eyes sheepishly; using her kinesis to retrieve her shirt. She slipped it on, left Kouji with a parting kiss and exited the room. Nagi and Schuldig followed her, silent as she climbed onto the roof.  
  
~*~  
  
"Can I ask what the hell that was about?"  
Ara stared at her feet in embarrassment. It was bad enough someone had seen them, Kouji could get into trouble because of it. Making the situation worse was the fact that half of her family had walked in on the make-out session. She grimaced.  
"Leave me alone. We were just….talking…"  
"Talking? With your tongue in his mouth?"  
"Right…"  
"I think I'm gonna go do my homework now," she muttered as she stood up and glared.  
She fled the scene, not wanting to hear the German's taunts, her face burning. She couldn't stand it; it was like he was mocking her.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's only 8:30…I think I'll get going."  
"Who are you going to harass now?"  
"A hunt…there's a red-headed Weiß kitty who could use a distraction."  
"I swear he's going to kill you if you keep torturing him."  
"So?"  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Minamoto, your behavior was inappropriate…"  
"Gomen…"  
"We must have a plan should you be attacked though that's unlikely given the lack of information about this place but still not out of the realm of possibility. In any case, this can't be done if you have a student giving you a lapdance."  
"He wants to play with the Weiß kitty," Farfarello muttered.  
"We were assigned to protect you, but you must keep you mind on the task at hand. Not satisfying your libido."  
A/N: Gomen ne!!! That was like the shortest one and it's taken forever. Again, I apologize for the lateness. Well the next chapter should be longer (much longer I hope.) Omi and Nagi fans should like next chapter *waves O & N flag* 


	6. The Beginningbut of what?

Part 6: It Begins  
Author: Mayfly  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Shounen-ai…..kissing……whatever…..  
Pairings:……not tellin'  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Weiß, wish I did. Demo…alas, it wasn't meant to be. Darn.  
  
blah indicates a note or letter  
*blah* still denotes a POV  
Ara yawned, feeling a lot older than sixteen years. It was all of eight thirty and she wanted to go to sleep. Despite her exhaustion, she was elated. Kouji was still interested. For once she was glad to be a hybrid. She skipped down the stairwell from the Astronomy tower; it had shaped up to be a good day after all.  
~*~  
  
Nagi sat on the roof, listening to the crickets on the ground. A cloud passed in front of the moon, obscuring all light. He sighed, the sound hardly audible as a shingle fell loose and plummeted to the ground. He looked up, muscles tense.  
"Relax. I didn't know anyone else was up here. Mind if I join you?"  
"Sure, pull up a shingle."  
Omi grinned and sat down beside the brunette.   
  
*Ok, I came up here to think. But by the looks of things, that's going to be difficult. He's sitting right there. Not six inches away. To say his presence is intoxicating is an understatement and right now I'm quite glad it's dark out. I've known I was gay since I was like twelve. I never saw it as a big deal but others here might…he might. *  
  
*It's cold. It wasn't that cold when Ara was up here but damn if the temperature hasn't dropped. He's right there next to me…damn….. it's obvious he's feeling it too. I can just barely see him shivering in the starlight. Perhaps.... it's not from the cold. I hope. But Gods, if it is….I just want to lean over and keep him warm……but I can't do that…..we're enemies right? Not while we're here……..here we're on a truce……being civil……..damn it! Why the hell can't we be more than civil?!*  
  
"Cold?"  
"A little…..it got chilly suddenly…."  
"Yeah…it did," Nagi echoed.  
"So…….what're you doing out here?"  
"I was talking to Schuldig and Ara. She went to go do her homework; at least I think so. She may have gone back to the Defense room."  
"Why there?"  
"The instructor is the guy we're protecting. We went to have a strategy meeting and found her on his lap, shirt off attached to his lips. It was kinda funny to watch her turn as red as Abysissian's hair."  
"That red?"  
"Yep, she scrambled outta there fast. Schuldig and I followed her up here."  
"So, where's Schuldig?"  
"To go stalk his quote unquote 'Weiß kitty."  
"Oh."  
"Hey. Do you think that you since the whole Esset thing is over that…..we can ever lead normal lives?"  
"Normal lives?"  
"Yeah, like these kids."  
"Right…no killing, no targets, nothing."  
"It'd be nice I guess," Nagi whispered.  
"So, you why she was there right?"  
"A make-out session by the look of it."  
"No…he used to come by the shop a lot, buy flowers for her. He's her fiancé. He supposedly died about six months ago. She took it hard. So, I'd imagine she'd be happy o see him again. We were actually really surprised when we found out."  
"I can imagine, she said she'd never go for that kinda thing. Maybe she's trying to get a 'normal life' as you put it."  
"Yeah. Normal. Doubt any of the girls here would really go for an assassin though."  
"Don't care. I don't like girls in that manner."  
"Really? Wow…..guess that makes two of us…"  
"Then why…..?"  
"I figured you were straight."  
"Once I figured it out, I asked Ara about it because I knew she wouldn't tease me about it. She told me it was ok, she didn't care and to go knock myself stupid when I found a boyfriend."  
Omi giggled. It sounded like something the rash girl would say.  
"Ne, Omi?"  
"Hmm?"  
"So….ah…what kinda guys do you go for?"  
"Well…..ano….. I ………eto……. You see……"  
"What?"  
"Nagi…I…."  
"Since you won't say, I will."  
The only warning the blond got was a puff of air across his lips as the brunette surged forward and pressed their lips together.  
The brunette took full advantage of the blonde's partially open mouth, slipping his tongue past the others lips. His tongue began to explore the blonde's mouth, hesitantly asking for a return touch. Omi silently gave in to the younger boy's request, their tongues dueling for dominance. They pulled away minutes later, chests heaving, both mentally cursing their need to breathe.  
"Wow….." Nagi muttered, biting his lower lip.  
"Yeah….."  
"So…now what?"  
"If we don't, Schu will."  
"How do you think they'll react?"  
"Let's see, Schu and Ara won't care…..doubtful Farfarello will, he'll see it as another way of hurting God…."  
"Ken won't care and I don't think Yoji will….."  
"So right now….it all depends on Crawford…."  
"And Aya….."  
"Yeah…..we're screwed."  
  
~*~  
  
*I was standing on the tower behind the Astronomy Tower, my feet barely touched the ancient shingles. It was disgusting, this hellhole. I can't believe the utter happiness around this place. I can't wait to begin my master plan, one so evil and brilliant, not even _she_ can stop me. She'll never stop. I'll show them all that the second try out shines the prototype. *  
  
~*~  
  
Ara skipped through the empty common room, the damp cold not bothering her for once. It was good. She ran up the stairs two at a time, surprised to find a small note pinned to the door. She smiled slightly at the sight of her name written in flowing katakana. She took the note down, sliding it out of the envelope.  
Katzchen-  
I'm aware that I shouldn't call you that but it fits. It was great to see you today, a tad embarrassing to have your uncles walk in. the team calls themselves Schwarz, which I'm sure you already knew, and they were hired by my company to protect me. Whatever. Crawford bit my head off about our scene. Tomorrow night, I can slip away. Can you? We can talk. See ya later koi. Ja ne.  
Kouji   
  
Ara grinned. He knew very well she was free tomorrow. Kouji had always been considerate. She opened the door, needing to grab pajamas and a towel.  
Kneeling at her trunk, she extracted the towel, pajamas and shampoo. She looked up, surprised to find another letter on her bed. Strange that Kouji would know which one was hers. She grabbed the slip of paper, unfolding it kinetically, briefly noting the symbol for dragon on the front. Koei had never put that on his letters to her. Her eyes scanned the note, onyx orbs widening.  
I'm giving you a head start. Summon your army.   
~OWARI  
  
A/N: Don, don, don!!!! On my! What's going to happen next? Yeah for Omi and Nagi!!! Yeah…..fun ne? Sorry for this taking so long. I've been a smidge under the weather so it's taking me longer……for everyone who asked about the paintball, (there was only one of you but whatever), you're in luck! I managed to work it in……took me a while through the congested haze……that made absolutely no sense……who am I going to pair next? I don't know. No seriously, I don't. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and has stuck with this. 


	7. Paintball

Part 7: Paintball  
Author: Mayfly  
Status: Incomplete  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Omi/Nagi implied, Farfarello/Ken  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Weiss; I wish I did because then life'd be more entertaining. Whatever.  
^blah^ indicates telepathy  
*blah* indicates POV  
Part 7: Paintball  
She glared across the room at Farfarello. He'd been encouraging Schuldig in his taunting of her. It was six days after the fact and he still was teasing her. He was even trying to get Omi and Ken in the whole ordeal, but the duo decided to keep out of it.  
^So, you still gonna go see him? ^  
^Bite me and of course. In any event, you've got no room to talk because ever since we got here, you've been stalking Aya. ^  
"So, the man looks good. Very intense. ^  
^Well by your reasoning I should keep seeing Kouji. He's mine so go stalk Aya and leave me be. ^  
^Can't. He's eating."  
^Whatever. Hey, Aya. ^  
The redhead looked up at haring his name being called. The voice had echoed in his head and felt kinda funny. His hand reached down for the absent hilt of his katana, dismayed to find it not there.  
^Chill. Wanna know if you want to join us for a game of paintball today. Since it's Saturday and all. ^  
^Paintball? ^  
^Yeah. It'll be fun. You and Yoji are the only ones left and I'm sure I can get Yoji to agree. ^  
^Why? ^  
^Reasons. C'mon… ^  
^No. ^  
^Please? ^  
^No. ^  
^Naze? ^ {Why?}  
^It's inappropriate. ^  
^Who the fuck cares? Live a smidge. Besides, Schu says he can beat you. Are you gonna let him get away with that? ^  
^Yes, ^ he answered after a moment's hesitation.  
^He'll call you a coward…. ^  
The katana-wielding assassin turned his gaze toward the German. The man got the receiving end of a Fujimiya death glare and just glowered right back. Ara grinned. Served him right.  
^So, you in? ^  
^Aa. ^  
^Wunderbar. Oi, Yoji…. ^  
^What? ^  
^Ya wanna play paintball? ^  
^Paintball? Why? ^  
^Because it's fun and it's Saturday and because I got Bradley to agree. ^  
^Crawford's playing? ^  
^Yep. He was the one brought it up in fact…. In any case, I got everyone else to agree. And Crawford would _really_ like it if you would play… ^  
^Fine. ^  
^Whoo-hoo! Everyone's playin'! ^  
^Everyone? Define that please. ^  
^Well, Nagi, Farfarello, Ken, Omi, Schuldig, Aya, You, Crawford, Kouji, me and maybe the normal freaks that hang with Omi. ^  
^Okkkayy…. ^  
^Yeah. So, meet us over by the lake after breakfast. ^  
^Whatever. ^  
  
~*~  
  
*I don't know why I agreed to this. I don't even like paintball. I just sort of said yes. To be honest, I'd have been quite happy in my dorm…..doing something….but then, Farfarello probably would have followed me. It's not that I didn't like the company of a fellow assassin…..gods….why me? I'm sure it doesn't or hasn't happened with everyone else. Aya'd kill me if he knew what I was thinking… I can't want him…I can't want him… I can't want him…*  
*Oh yes……he wants me, he so wants me. I can see the look of fear that passes through his eyes. It's amusing to see the Weiß kitty fretting so. Heheheheh…….now, if I could get him to give in and play, God will cry tears of blood. *  
*Geez… the two of them are so mundane. Running in circles to deny their attraction to each other, well Siberian anyway. Geez…..even Ran doesn't deny himself that bad…..now if I can get him to warm up…..*  
  
*I hope Nagi and I are on the same team! This past week has been great. We just haven't gotten around to telling Aya or Crawford yet. Professor Minamoto and Schuldig both said it's not the right time, so we decided to wait. I wonder what they're waiting around for…*  
~*~  
  
"Ok, everybody, here's the deal. We break off in two teams. Each team gets a kinetic that way no one has an unfair advantage."  
They all nodded in agreement. Everyone stood in front of the lake, waiting for further encouragement.   
"We need teams….."  
"We know that Yo-tan."  
"I think that the leaders should be………….."  
"Aya and Crawford."  
Both men looked stunned. Ran's eyes widened in shock and Crawford stared in annoyance. Schuldig began laughing under his breath.  
^Crawford….how's this turn out for me? ^  
^Not the time…. ^  
^Was? ^ [What?]  
^Shut up Schuldig. ^  
Crawford and Ran walked in front of the small group. Ran scowled at the group, silently assessing them. Crawford just stood there in silence, knowing full well how this incident played out.  
"I pick………ah hell…Schuldig…. he can shoot…" Ran conceded.  
"I pick Yoji."  
"Ken."  
"Nagi."  
"…Ano…."  
^Pick Farf. He's a pretty good shot. ^  
^Fine. You'd know better than me… ^  
"Farfarello."  
The Irishman looked up from where he was crouched on the ground, cutting into the grass. He grinned ferally at Ken, licking pale lips. He stood and slunk over to Ran and his small team.  
"Omi then."  
"Ara."  
"Then…I suppose we get you," Crawford muttered, pointing to Kouji.  
"Well, now that it's settled, lets get playing."  
  
~*~  
  
Farfarello crept along the path, gun drawn and loaded. Ken was in front of him, keeping his eyes on the path. He grinned; the ex-soccer player would sometimes shift his eyes back to look at him. This could work out for him after all.  
~*~  
Ken was nervous. The one-eyed Irishman was stalking behind him, gun drawn. He wondered why the other man hadn't tried to shoot him already. He looked up at a shout above him, shocked to see Nagi and Omi in a tree above him. A barrage of paintballs rained down them, splattering them in blue paint. Farfarello fired back at the duo, taking charge quickly. Ken just stood there dumbfounded.  
"Haha! We did it Nagi!"  
The pair exchanged hi-fives before bolting off, evading the rain of paintballs.  
"You don't shoot well."  
It was a statement rather than a question.   
"Basically."  
"Then why agree to play?"  
"I dunno," Ken shrugged.  
"It makes no sense for you to play Weib kitty if you can't shoot."  
"Doesn't hurt to try."  
  
*Oh god…why am I getting along so well with him? Worse yet, why am I enjoying this conversation? Gods…Aya'll kill me*  
  
"We've lost."  
"Huh?"  
"We lost. That attack of theirs has knocked us out of the game."  
"Oh…I'm sorry."  
"Not like I care. I don't play this game. I play other games…"  
"Other games?"  
"Yes…other games…but it's not as entertaining to play the game alone."  
Ken's eyes widened in fear as Farfarello came closer, grinning wickedly.  
"What sort of game…is this?"  
"One that will make God cry tears of blood pretty Weib kitty."  
Ken didn't have time to answer as the Irishman grabbed his cheeks and crushed their lips together.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well that was unexpected," Kouji stated in amusement.  
"Not really. He's had his eye on Siberian for awhile."  
"Seriously?"  
"Ja. It's one of those instances," Schuldig drawled blandly.  
"Oh, one of _those_ cases."  
"Yeah."  
"I know those cases."  
"So, what now?"  
"We try and get this problem solved," Crawford muttered.  
"Problem?"  
"Yeah, the crisis that's arising," Kouji explained.  
"So, you sense it too."  
"Of course, how could I not? I'm an oracle as well Crawford. It's not that hard, I'm just worried how far this'll go before we can stop this rising evil."  
"I'm wondering myself."  
  
~OWARI  
  
A/N: See, I finished part seven. Yeah, I know it sucks royally and whatnot but whatever. For all you Ran/Schu and Brad/Yoji fans out there, no worries, they're coming later. Gomen for the double meaning there. I know there wasn't much on the paintball thing but hey I've never played before. *ducks to the ground hoping to avoid any shouting* don't kill me. I'll try and figure out what to do with the next chapter and the re 


	8. Ok, so this is boring

Chapter 8: Ok, this is boring….  
Author: Mayfly….  
Rating: Pg-13 for language…and implications I guess…the rating should go up later on  
Warnings: None really... some sap towards then end or what I consider to be sap....  
Pairings: Farfarello/Ken, Ara/Kouji, Nagi/Omi, Draco/Harry, Schuldig/Ran (implied)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weib or Schwarz or the Hogswarts deal or anything affiliated with Harry Potter…. I just own Ara and Kouji…it's sad but true…*tear*  
  
^blah^- telepathy  
*blah* -POV  
_blah_- emphasis  
  
And on with the fic!!!!  
"It's hard to believe that's it already mid-October. Mou…. Halloween's comin' up……ne, Nagi what're you gonna be?"  
"I dunno. Hadn't thought that far ahead. I figure that a bunch of us ought to switch places for the day."  
"Oh! That sounds like fun!" Schuldig cried as he walked up behind the pair.  
"I agree," Omi muttered as he came to walk beside Nagi.  
"How can we do that though? We don't know magic _that_ complicated."  
"We'll ask one of the guys. Yo-tan'll help, so'll Kouji…see it helps dating a professor…"  
"Uh-huh…. she just says that because he's good, if ya get my drift…." Schuldig taunted with a smirk.  
"Mou! Urasei! We don't do that!!! That's like lacking morals and junk…. ah who the fuck cares, I don't. But anyway, we don't do that. He's a gentleman."  
"Right…" Schuldig drawled.  
"He is! Mou! Besides, I don't wanna hear it you sexed-starved hentai. Grow up."  
"So, when do you think we can tell the others?"  
"Tell the others what?"  
"Ken-kun?!"  
The quartet turned around to face the duo behind them. Farfarello was beside Ken, knife in hand. He was pointing it at random students, muttering nonsensical phrases under his breath. It had the desired effect and most of the children took off running in the opposite direction. He began giggling in joy at the sight before calming down enough to stare at the group with a single amber eye.  
"They want to tell your leader and mine about their acts…."  
"Farfarello! We have a truce," Nagi whispered loudly.  
"How do you think Crawford will talk the news?" Omi inquired.  
"Badly."  
"Wait a second? Omi, you and Nagi…"  
"Please, like you can talk Ken-dear. Not only did Kouji see your display last month, so did Schuldig _and_ Crawford. You two are not a secret. Nagi and Omi are."  
"Geez…"  
"Heh…we haven't been killed yet…that in itself is a good sign..." Farfarello laughed.  
"Grow up all of you. I think that it's a good time to tell them, ya know? I mean Nagi's right, there's a truce. The only requirement was that you had to be civil, although I think being bed partners is more than civil, but that's just my opinion…." Ara added.  
"You can't talk about being civil, dragon. We were here a day and you had our tongue down a professor's throat," Farfarello countered.  
"Touché."  
"Ano…. minna, how did we get from Halloween costumes to bed partners?" Omi asked in confusion.  
"I dunno…how did we?"  
"Who cares? I gotta get going to Muggle Studies…there's an Abyssinian that needs stalking…" Schuldig muttered, sauntering off.   
"He's playin' with fire taunting him that way…"  
"It'll be interesting to see how this turns out. Care to wager how quick he thaws the legendary Ice Prince of Weib?"  
"I give him Christmas…"  
"Halloween."  
"This weekend…."  
"Weekend? You don't know Aya very well."  
"Oh…. believe me, Schu's working on this one…it more than likely won't be long now…"  
"What?"  
"The Ice Prince is gonna be drinkin' with Schuldig this weekend…Schu's not the greatest drinkin' pal…."  
  
~*~  
  
^So…Ran…how's life? ^  
^Shut up Schuldig. ^  
^I'm hurt Ran. I certainly hope you haven't forgotten this weekend. ^  
^This weekend? What's this weekend? ^  
^First Hogsmede thing…we have a date with the local bar, remember? You already agreed and I intend on holding you to your promise. ^  
^I have to see Aya-chan this weekend. ^  
^Hey! I'm bein' ditched then? ^  
^No…I just have to go see her… ^  
^I'm sure she won't mind missing one day with you…besides, I wanna see you this weekend. ^  
^Demo Aya-chan….. ^  
^Demo…. me….. ^  
^Schuldig… ^  
^Yeah, Ran? ^  
^I hate going back on a promise… ^  
^Heh, I win… I'll swing by your room at like 10:30 ok? ^  
^Fine…. ^  
^Score…this'll be fun, I promise. No strings attached pretty Weib kitty. ^  
^What was that? ^  
^Nothing Ran…. Absolutely nothing… ^  
In the dimly lit classroom, Schuldig's smirked went unnoticed.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm telling you Farfarello, it's not that simple."  
"Why not? Caring for these small creatures should be fairly simple."  
"Yeah, but there are rules you have to take a look at. Like the feeding and care of it. Ano…what's an analogy that you can relate to…. oh! Like if you don't take care of your knives, they'll get all rusty and useless, ne? Well, the same is for these gremlin lookin' things. If you don't take proper care of them, they'll die. Which is the equivalent to a knife get rusty and useless. See what I'm saying?"  
"Yes…. I see…"  
"Set it free on Halloween. It'll be more entertaining that way m' dear."  
"Fun…. lots of screaming children…."  
"Yes…. screaming children…"  
"You won't be permitted to terrorize the children on Halloween," a cold voice muttered behind them.  
"And why not?" Farfarello inquired, turning his eye to glare at the oracle.  
"Because, we will be having a strategy meeting that day."  
"Sou de gozaru ka?" {Is that so?}  
"You got Abyssinian to agree?"  
"Not me. Schuldig."  
"Shoulda known minna. Fine, we'll keep the day open however, the thought of chasing small first years with the mutated form of a plamunik[1] is appealing."  
"Mind your manners, all of you. Behave this weekend too."  
"Are you going Crawford? Or are ya gonna stay here and be boring?"  
"I haven't decided yet."  
"Somebody call Ripley's! Crawford hasn't made a decision…. The world's coming to an end! It the Apocalypse!!! Run!!"  
  
*I could see her and her little friends, those she trusts most. I hope you pick a better army than this my dear girl or you will loose this war. I will ensure it; your death will be the most painful of all. But you are right you sniveling twit, the end is coming. The end for all of you, especially you. *  
~*~  
  
"Finally! We're free!"  
"I second that," Omi added.  
"Minna, this'll be great. Ne, why don't we…."  
"Omi! There you are!"  
The six turned to face the speakers. Four teens ran over to them through the crowd that was flooding the narrow Hogsmede street. Nagi grimaced. It was those kids from Omi's house…what were their names? Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron…   
"Omi, you guys are going to Honeydukes?"  
"Honeydukes?"  
"Candy? Oh…Kenken, maybe they have Pocky…."  
"Pocky? Score!"  
"Pocky? What's Pocky?"  
"Chocolate-covered biscuit sticks. They're really good. You gotta try 'em."  
"I've never seen Pocky…nor have I heard of it…"  
"No…. Pocky? K'so!" [Shit!]  
"We'll show you guys around ok?"  
"Sure…."  
"Professor Minamoto, I never knew you guys came here on the weekends…"  
"I'm chaperoning…. You never know when…. the dark arts…. become a threat…."  
"Ma ma…. he's only a smidge older than us, it doesn't matter…."  
"Right…"  
  
~*~  
  
"See this is fun. And you were worried I'd like jump you or something."  
"I'm still not going to trust you."  
"Gee, thanks for the support."  
"Shut up. Why did you ask me here anyway?"  
"Because, we have a truce and it's rather hard to be civil when you tense up whenever you're in a room with Weib. It just makes more sense to try and get to know you guys rather than getting angry."  
"Hn."  
Schuldig frowned at his pint glass. Ran was being stubborn.  
"C'mon, loosen up Ran. Geez, you could try being social every once in awhile."  
"Why be social with you?"  
"For reasons I already stated. Besides, I don't bite or anything."  
"I don't care if you bite or not…"  
  
~*~  
  
The group walked out of the cold, into the warm tavern. Ken sighed; he couldn't exactly have the conversation he wanted to with Farfarello with a bunch of normals around. The blond was hanging on his boyfriend, glaring at several people who let their eyes linger too long. He groaned. This was going to be a long day.   
Farfarello scowled. If one more girl eyed Siberian he was going to damn his cover to Hell and gut them. He was half tempted to grab the other assassin and ruin their poor eyes…that would teach them to eyeball _his_ Siberian…  
Omi frowned. This place was crowded and noisy. He'd wanted to discuss power cells with Nagi but that wasn't going to go that way with the normals around. They would freak out at the thought of electric appliances running around here. Blasted non-assassins.   
Nagi was debating was whether or not to blow the normals off. They were getting in the way of is day with Omi. He was so going to corner the other boy later on. He'd find a way to separate from the rest of them, especially the Gryffindors. Then he'd have fun…  
Kouji glanced around nervously. If any professors other than Ran, Crawford, and Yoji saw him with Ara, there'd be problems. He spared a look in the direction of the bar, seeing Schuldig and Ran drinking. He shook his head in amusement. Those two really were the ideal pair but he had to wish he didn't get visions like _that_. It was unnerving.   
  
~*~  
  
"C'mon Bradley…"  
"No. Don't call me that."  
"C'mon! I wanna go look around Hogsmede and I want someone to come with. Schuldig and Aya are hangin' out. And the rest are going around with their boyfriends and I wanna go around but I don't wanna go alone," Yoji whined.  
"Kudo, no. I'm not going to Hogsmede with you. Period."  
"Onegai?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"I want a real reason."  
"That's all you're getting, now go away."  
"Why? Why are you being such an ass?"  
"Because I can be."  
"Bradley…"  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ara stared blankly at the table. This conversation was so retarded.  
^Ne, Kouji, this is boring. ^  
^Yeah. It is. ^  
^Hey, Nagi, think we can slowly sneak away? ^  
^I don't know. Ask Omi. ^  
^Fine. ^  
^Omi, can we sneak away from the normals? ^  
^I guess. Not all at once though. ^  
^Well duh. ^  
^I think we can. It should be easy enough. Harry and Draco aren't paying attention. Ron and Hermione will be easy enough to sneak past. ^  
^Good. Farfarello, Ken, you guys want out of this nightmare? ^  
^Of course. ^  
^Did I play on J-League? ^  
^Good. We'll slip away one at a time. ^  
^Who goes first? ^  
^I think Farf and me should. ^  
^You would. Fine. ^  
^How do we go about this? ^  
^Bathroom. That simple. ^  
^Ok. Mission has been passed. ^  
^Hunters of light and dark, sneak away from these blasted normals. ^  
The assassins burst into laughter and the other for stared curiously.  
"What's so funny?" Ron inquired.  
"Nandemonai {nothing}…." Nagi laughed.  
"I gotta run to the bathroom really quick guys."   
They watched as Ken rose quickly, chair scraping on tile floor. He raced off in the general direction he assumed the bathroom was. He stood in the small hallway until Farfarello joined him. They slipped into the kitchen and out the back door. The pair laughed quietly and ran off in the opposite direction of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
^Minna, who's next? ^  
^Me and Nagi. ^  
^Terrific. Leave me with the normals. Fine, we'll cover for ay. Slip into the kitchen when no one's looking. That's how Ken and Farfie got out. ^  
^Ok. ^  
"Ya know, I'm a little hungry, I'll go get something from the menu ok?"  
"Me too."   
^Not too subtle you two. ^  
The pair rose, weaving easily through the crowd towards the kitchen. They slunk through the shadows to the kitchen then slipped outside running in the other direction.  
  
^Our turn. ^  
^Wunderbar…. ^  
"Minna, I need to run to the ladies room. I'll be right back."  
Ara rose and waited for Kouji to slip into the alcove with her and they bolted in the direction that Ken and Farfarello had taken, blending in easily with the crowd.  
  
"You guys, I think we've been hoodwinked."  
"What was your first clue Weasley?"  
"Well, if you weren't so busy hangin' all over Harry like that you'd've noticed too."  
"Maybe they wanted to explore on their own," Hermione ventured.  
"Not likely…."  
  
~*~  
  
"Aww…c'mon Ran…"  
"Why do you insist on calling me that?"  
"Because it's your name baka…."  
"That's no reason."  
"Reason enough. Ran, why is it that you never really live?"  
"Live? I live. I work…"  
"Do you do anything because _you_ want to? I mean really?"  
"I…work…."  
"And you don't even want to do that do you?"  
"Not really. But why do you care anyway?"   
"Because I do. You're an unusual person; you've managed to beat your emotions into submission better than anyone I've ever seen. It's kinda weird. Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
*I have no idea why I'm looking at him the way I am. I have no idea why I'm sitting here at a bar with Schuldig. This isn't the usual me. Is he manipulating me to react like this? I'll kill him if he is…. *  
  
"Ran?"  
"Why are you asking? Just read my mind."  
"I told you how to block them from me. You've done really well seeing as you learned last month."  
"Terrific."  
"So, why do you continue with this job if you don't like it?"  
"Aya-chan…"  
"Ah, I see."  
"Do you?"  
"Sure, you want to save your sister."  
"You don't understand…"  
"Sure I do…. although, what're you going to do when she wakes up? Continue doing something you hate?"  
"I can't do anything else…."  
"Geez…. You really have a low self-esteem…"  
"Fuck you…."  
"If you're offering…"  
"Shut up…"  
"You're no fun Ran."  
"I'm not supposed to be…"  
"See, that's what I'm talking about. Live a little."  
"Why should I?"  
"Come on, let's go shopping."  
"Shopping?"  
"Well wandering. It'll be fun, I promise, like I said earlier, no strings attached."  
"Fine."  
  
*They seem to be bonding. I hadn't foreseen this. Damn them and their connections. Why is that whenever I plan something, they find a way to thwart it? No matter. I'll make them all pay for all the pain and humiliation she put me through. *  
  
Schuldig and Ran walked side by side in silence. It was growing darker and the pair was walking back to Hogwarts [2].  
"So, did you have fun?"  
"I hate to admit it but I did. Thanks…"  
"No problem…. we should do this more often. Then when we go back to Japan, we won't have to be enemies…."  
"That…. sounds…. good…."  
"Yeah…it does…doesn't it?"  
"We should probably hurry up…. the others may begin to wonder where we are."  
"Yeah…they'll begin to wonder."  
Schuldig watched as the other redhead ran on ahead.  
"One of these days I'll get you to myself Weib kitty. And then neither your team nor mine will interfere…"  
~OWARI  
  
A/N: Another one done, the longest yet. Yeah! Fun, ne? Well in any event I hope that was enough sappiness and junk for everyone. I know I was a smidge unnerved…whatever. In any case, I should hopefully have the next chapter up soon…. no idea though…please review!!!  
  
[1]- plamunik- a kind of gremlin looking thing, really cute and fluffy. Like a wool sweater some threw in the dryer. When you feed 'em pumpkin juice or anything that's fruit, they mutate. They grow to ten times their normal size and they get really sharp teeth and claws. Then they go on murderous rampages! They're really cool!  
[2]I really don't know how far Hogwarts is from Hogsmede but it's within walking distance. License as the writer…sho ga nai… 


	9. Disappearing

Title: Ties of Darkness  
Part 9: Disappearing  
Author: Me…  
Status: Incomplete  
Warnings: Shounen-ai…  
Rating: PG-13 for language and stuff  
  
*blah*- POV  
^blah^- telepathy  
_blah_- emphasis  
  
On with the fic!!   
*Friday night, the one day of the week when you don't have to worry about homework. When you can hang out with your friends. Oh yeah this is what I call a fun time. Sitting in the bathroom, soaking wet. Yeah fun.... now if it hadn't been for that damned first year and her blasted rat I wouldn't have this problem! The damned thing has fleas! And now, so does my cat! That's why I'm sitting here in the bathroom on a Friday night soaking wet as my cat desperately tries to climb over me out of the massive bathtub. I don't blame him, wouldn't like water either if I'd been left in a thunderstorm to die.... but hey, he's my neko-chan now so it's ok. So long as that first year stays away from me! Who the hell does she think she is? Willard? Mou.... I swear, if she comes near me, I'll shish kebob her! *  
  
Ara looked up from where she at the edge of the tub, covered in water and a black cat, as the door opened. In the doorway was a small, mousy looking girl in black robes. Ara quickly recognized her as the rat-girl and bit down a scream. It wouldn't help if their cover was blown this early in the mission.  
"Hey, what're you doing?"  
"What does it _look_ like?"  
"Giving that cat a bath. He doesn't like it. You should stop."  
"Gee, thanks Dr. Obvious. I wouldn't _have_ to bathe him if he didn't have fleas."  
"But he's an indoor cat. He can't get them," the girl protested, still thinking the bath was some warped form of animal cruelty.  
"He can if he's got to live in the same dorm with vermin who _does_ have fleas."  
"Who has fleas in the dorm?"  
"Gee, I dunno," Ara muttered, scrubbing the cat's back vigorously, "what is vermin? Do you know?"  
"Are you saying that Kevin has fleas?"  
"Precisely."  
"But rats don't get fleas!"  
"Uh-huh.... then how'd the Black Death get spread around? It sure as Hell wasn't by love and peace. That concept's a load of bull anyway, but that's beside the point..."  
"Kevin doesn't have fleas!"  
"Right, sure.... keep tellin' yourself that chickie...might come true one day. Baka."  
The girl ran out of the bathroom in tears, Ara stared disdainfully at the spot where the girl'd been.  
"Sho ga nai [1]. Not my problem..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Whoo-hoo! Halloween!"  
"Big deal. Not like we can do anything fun anyway...."  
"Don't be such a downer Nags...Omi'll get depressed if he sees you down, ne?"  
"I guess so..."  
"I know so, now come on! We have to get to Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
~*~  
  
*Why do I even go along with these schemes? Geez, we're going to get into so much trouble. Aya-kun will kill me.... for going along with it.... I can't believe I just nodded when Ara handed me that orange this morning when she and Nagi reached the class. The two of them and Schuldig are going to feed the plamuniks fruit! We were told day one not to do that! We're all going to get thrown out for this...*  
  
*Heh...this'll be amusing. Watch all the little Gryffindor kiddies flip at he sight. I got Nagi and Schuldig in on this...Omi's just going along because of Nagi. Works for me, I won't complain but damn it! Hagrid, turn the other way so I can do this! *  
  
"Now, 'ow's everyone's plamuniks doin'? They're aren't too much of a hand full I trust?"  
The general answer was no. The giant grinned broadly and turned to get some more fish out of the large barrel in the yard. Soon as his back was turned Ara had a kiwi in her palm.  
"Ne, Fluffy, want a kiwi?"  
The small fuzzy ball of fluff sniffed hesitantly at the small fruit the girl presented before snatching it away with small paws. The kiwi was much to large for animal's grip and most of it rested on the ground. The small animal was nibbling away at the fruit as Nagi, Schuldig, and Omi offered their own plamuniks fruit. Schuldig watched in amusement as the tiny animal gobbled down the strawberry and began growing larger.  
"Oh no," Schuldig said in mock horror, "my plamunik has taken my strawberry from this morning."  
"Mine has taken my kiwi."  
"Mine has stolen the orange from my pocket."  
"My apple is gone, alas...."  
The rest of the class (composed of sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins for future reference) looked up at the less than shocked outbursts and started screaming. Four plamuniks were rapidly growing to ten times their normal size (they're roughly the size of a six week old kitten, you do the math, I can't), eight inch claws sliding soundlessly out of padded feet, teeth just as long emerged from narrow mouths, all in all, the little things turn out to be quite scary indeed. Scary enough to send the sixth years that were presently running in all directions. Nagi started laughing first, followed by the other assassins at the childish antics of their classmates.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was a dangerous stunt! Someone could've been hurt!"  
"Could have been. That's the key word, could've. No one was so it's all good."  
Nagi sighed. This hadn't gone as planned. Hargid had freaked out and promptly caught the four plamuniks before they could injure someone. All that had happened was a couple of students getting a couple of bruises, maybe a scrape or two. The quartet had protested, saying the animals had taken the fruit but Hagrid didn't seem to believe them at all. He just insisted they be 'escorted' to have the problem dealt with.  
"No, I'm 'fraid not. I'm gotta take ya ter see Professor Dumbledore..."  
"Naze? No one was hurt!" Omi protested.  
"Iie, Hagrid...don't bother taking them. I orchestrated the whole thing. My fault.... I'll take responsibility for my actions."  
"Very well then..."  
^Ara, what're you doing? ^  
^Nandemonai. Just do me a favor, make sure Peeves gets a hold of a couple of those damned plamuniks, and tell him what to feed them ok? This'll be fun.... just do it so you can't be blamed ok? ^  
^I see.... sounds good... ^  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss Nahoe, from what Hagrid has informed me, you cause quite a disturbance in your class today, bringing three other students into the fray."  
"Mou.... the looks on everyone's panicked faces was _so_ worth it though! It was so funny to see everyone freaking out like that! Besides," Ara muttered in annoyance, "I'd be more worried about Peeves at this point."  
"Peeves?"  
"Aa, Professor Dumbledor, Peeves. See, the third years are rather forgetful and stupid and in my common room, they have a habit of loosing things.... you realize that this makes those things free game right?"  
"Free game?"  
"Yeah, if my hunch is right, what Peeves'll do will make my trick look like child's play. I'd hurry up if I were you before he gets a hold of a couple or maybe ten. It'd be chaotic."  
"True…. how could you know this?"  
"A third year was complaining that she'd lost hers this morning. I felt bad but I didn't notice too much. Too busy making sure that my cat was till flea-free after that blasted first year brought that infernal rat of hers…."  
The professor looked up in shock as the sounds of shrieks reached their ears. Ara grinned in amusement. Schuldig had done perfectly….  
  
~*~  
  
"Bradley…."  
"Don't call me that!"  
Yoji frowned in annoyance. It's rather difficult to get laid when the person you're after is being a dick. Currently the pair was in the teacher's lounge and Crawford was reading by the fire, trying to ignore the blond beside him. No such luck, the other assassin was determined to annoy him. Crawford sighed; Yoji was as bad as Schuldig.   
"Isn't there someone else you can annoy?"  
"Sure, Aya but I don't wanna. He's having his quote unquote 'alone time'. He won't be disturbed then."  
"So go annoy Schuldig."  
"Can't. Students are stuck in their common rooms after Peeves got a hold of all those plamuniks."  
"Go harass someone else."  
"But I feel like bothering you. C'mon, put the book down."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't like you."  
"Liar. If you didn't like me you'd've left by now. You're still here. I win that argument."  
"That doesn't mean I like you."  
"True but it shows that you don't abhor my presence."  
"Shut up and go away."  
"Nope. Don't wanna. C'mon, put the book down and actually have a normal conversation. You'll blow everyone's cover acting like this."  
"So you're saying I should act like you?"  
"No. I'm saying lighten up a bit. So, c'mon put the book down and talk…"Yoji whined.  
  
*This man is getting annoying! Gods I want to strangle him! How on earth can I be quote unquote civil with someone who won't even talk to me?  
  
*Why won't he shut up? This is trying enough, as it is without him sitting there being so damned annoying! Argh!! Make him go away! *  
  
"C'mon Brad…."  
"Go talk to Abyssinian. Leave me alone."  
"I already told you, he's having his alone time. There's no one else for me to visit."  
"Go away."  
"Quit being a prick."  
*I have to look up from my book and glare at the blond across from me. This wasn't going as planned. The blond wasn't behaving according to his normal pattern. From what Schuldig had said, the blond was Weib's playboy. If there was a woman over eighteen, he had more than likely slept with them. So why was he hassling me? I'm most certainly not a woman. Nor am I throwing myself at him. Damn him*  
  
*Ok, this is weird. All of a sudden he's looking at me as if I'm actually here. He's looking at me as if now he's just noticed me. How annoying. What the hell? He's got this weird look in his eyes; a look even I can't place and I've seen a lot of looks. Probably given people most of them. It's strange that I don't recognize the one in the oracle's eyes. He's just sitting there looking at me, staring through to my soul. It's scary…. it's almost as if…. kami-sama…*  
  
"Bradley…. am I missing something?"  
Crawford pulled away abruptly, "No."  
"Then why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like…I don't know…it's a look…"  
"Which means what Kudo?"  
"How many times must I tell you? Call me Yoji. And I don't know what it means."  
"Then why are you so upset?"  
"Because, the look creeps me out Bradley. That's why. I just want to know why you're giving me a look like that. It reminds me of that look Omi gives a computer program that he has to hack. A hungry look."  
"Hungry?"  
"Like it's some guilty pleasure. Like it's something…. you shouldn't have…. Bradley…?"  
"Shut up Kudo."  
  
*I'm terrified right now. He's just sitting there one minute and then he next he's got his lips pressed against mine in with such emotion that I can't help but kiss him back with all the passion I've got in me. Gods, this is…perfect. He's got really soft hair…*  
  
~*~  
  
"This is _so_ boring. I can't believe we're confined to our houses until they deal with the plamuniks. Mou…how annoying."  
"Perhaps that'll teach you to leave the damned things alone."  
"Naze? Where's the fun in that Nagi?"  
"That's not the point. The point is that you shouldn't be trying to cause trouble. We have a cover to maintain."  
"Fuck that mien freund. Demo…wanna play Chinese Checkers? I'm totally bored."  
"Fine….."  
"I call black."  
"Whatever…."  
~*~  
Ara sighed. She and Nagi were on their eighth game straight and neither was tired yet. She wasn't in the mood to go to her room and read. That blasted rat might be there. After all, her sister was in the same year as Ara.  
Nagi picked up his last blue marble and jumped six places to win the eighth game. Ara couldn't win a game of Chinese Checkers if her life depended on it so it wasn't much of a challenge to beat her. She frowned and set the board up again as the portrait door swung open.  
Schuldig and Omi emerged through the door, searching half-heartedly. Nagi stood, hurrying over to hug the blond assassin. The pair embraced in the doorway and Schuldig just scowled. No fair that the chibis got to be all huggy when Ran was being a dick. He made his way over to the black-eyed girl, weaving through the few people in the common room.  
"Ne, how's the world Schuldig? Or should I say the redhead?"  
"Nothing with him. On a side note, Crawford says that some Ravenclaw girl's missing. That and some girl named Melissa."  
"Melissa?"  
"Ja, a first year."  
"A first year huh? Did he say a house?"  
"No…."  
"Hey, has anyone seen Melissa?"  
"Melissa? That first year?"  
"Yeah…she's supposed to be working with me on our Potions work."  
"Perhaps she's in my room. Her sister's in the same year as me."  
"What's going on?" Omi inquired as the pair approached the duo.  
"Some Girl's missing. Two right now."  
"Two are missing? How odd."  
"Aa. I 'm about to go check my dorm room."  
Ara ran up the stairs two at a time, Schuldig, Omi, and Nagi hot on her heels. She swung the door open, mouth agape. Hanging on the wall was a dead rat. Kevin was hanging by his tail. She staggered forward, grabbing the folded sheet of paper off the bed. In short, crude English characters was a note.  
"They were the first to go, more will follow?"  
~OWARI  
  
A/N: Well, part 9 done. Hooray! Well, to let everyone know, the next piece will take place around Thanksgiving. Then Christmas and the rating _will_ go up. Trust me. I realize that this one was kind of stupid. But please don't kill me. Please review!   
  
1- Oh well 


	10. Pairing Off

Title: Pairing Off  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language...  
  
Pairings: Same ones as before....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them....if I did, never mind. Just please don't sue, I get no money or anything from this and all you'll get are... *digs into pockets* candy wrappers and lint....yeah....  
  
+blah+ indicates visions....  
  
*blah* indicates POV  
  
On with it!  
  
Omi sighed and stared absently at the unusually empty Great Hall. Thanksgiving had come and gone and there weren't many people left. Two weeks before Christmas. He sighed again, trying to straighten out the confusing event of the last month and a half. Fifteen had disappeared after the incident on Halloween and several of the first years were panicking.   
  
"Not as if anyone here is immune ya know?"  
  
Omi turned to stare at the speaker. Schuldig was leaning against the table lazily, seeming to be staring at the table but the blond knew that the German had his eyes elsewhere.  
  
"You'd be surprised the stuff I hear from these brats."  
  
"About how it reminds them of the Chamber being opened but without the petrified bodies? Yeah, I know."  
  
"Saa.... you're no fun 'Ttchi," Schuldig drawled, using the blonde's nickname.  
  
"Ne, are you torturing everyone else because you're forced to be celibate Schu?" Nagi inquired as he approached the table.  
  
"I'm not being _forced_ to be celibate..."  
  
"Really now? I find _that_ hard to believe because Yoji told me that Aya's pissed at you as ever."  
  
"Fich."  
  
"Go harass someone else and leave my boyfriend alone ok?"  
  
"Ja..." Schuldig mumbled as he wandered off. He didn't feel like being slammed into a wall for messing with the youngest Weiß kitten.  
  
"So, I take it that since you're not in your dorm packing that you guys are here for the break."  
  
"Hai. Everyone wanted to stay, we all know the reasons."  
  
"Aa," Nagi seconded as he sat down.  
  
Omi grinned, leaning slightly against the brunette. They didn't get to spend that much time together between class and the unfortunate fact that they had different dorms. Nagi smiled and wrapped a slender arm around his boyfriend's waist, relishing the one peaceful moment they'd had in what seemed like three months. The blond shifted slightly so he looked at the smaller boy to ask him a question. The question never came as he found Nagi's lips pressed roughly against his own. The youngest Weiß assassin melted into the kiss, moaning slightly as Nagi traced his lower lip with his tongue. The pair deepened the kiss as a voice tinged with amusement broke them apart quickly.  
  
"I really don't think the world wants a show gentlemen. Might I suggest going upstairs to one of your dorms?" Ara asked, hand on one hip, headphones resting around her neck. Beside her was Kouji and he was looking away courteously.  
  
"Ara-koi, I don't think you should make comments, they don't..."  
  
"I know. I'm suggesting that they take it elsewhere so they don't frighten the small first years, amusing as that is," she answered over HT [1].  
  
"Frightening? Since when do _you_ pass up the chance to scare people?"  
  
"Well, two reasons, _I_ don't need to watch my teammate stick his tongue down my adopted brother's throat. That's reason one, two it's not nice to do that to people. You'll make poor Schu Schu jealous. Nagi, just take him our dorm, no one'll fucking care. Everyone suspects that Harry and Draco are goin' at it like a couple of minks over there anyway," the black-eyed girl said with a shrug before dragging her fiancé in another direction.  
  
"That does sound like a good idea...." Nagi muttered under his breath before standing.  
  
Omi stared at curiosity at the younger boy, eyes widening when his wrist was grabbed and he was promptly drug out of the Great Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Yoji sat in the lounge, doodling aimlessly on the sheet of parchment before him. There were three or four sheets in front of him, half of them covered in ink drawings. Across from him in a massive overstuffed violet chair was Crawford, silently reading a Michael Criton book. The oldest Weiß member scowled. Ever since the American had kissed him, the oracle had ignored him. It didn't bode well with him and he wondered briefly who taught the uptight how to kiss. Then he wondered who told him to ignore people once he kissed them in such a manner.  
  
*I swear to the Kami, I'm going to get him to stop ignoring me if it's the last thing I do dammit! He can't keep pretending that nothing happened....damn him*  
  
  
  
Crawford looked up, gold eyes narrowing at the sight of Yoji's green ones boring into his head. He placed the bookmark between the pages to mark his place and sat the book on his lap to return the blonde's stare.  
  
"What do you want Kudo?"  
  
"Why did you kiss me that day?"  
  
"I don't know. Just drop it," the oracle muttered as he stood to leave. If the other man was going to scrutinize him all night...  
  
He felt a grip of iron clasp around his wrist and turned to glare at the green-eyed man behind him. The trademark sunglasses were gone and emerald orbs were narrowed in anger.  
  
"I _won't_ drop it Crawford. There's no way in Hell I will."  
  
Crawford returned the other man's glare with one of his own, and the two began a match to see who could break the other first. Who would win the battle for dominance? The American wasn't about to give up but he wanted to finish his book.  
  
FLASH!  
  
+A tangle of limbs, breath coming in heavy pants. Wordless encouragement. A final arch and he caught the face of his lover in the throes of ecstasy. Yoji...+  
  
Crawford's eyes widened in shock. He and Yoji? That just wasn't possible.... but then, his visions hadn't steered him wrong.... he didn't really have time to contemplate the idea though as the man in question surged forward and crushed his mouth roughly against the oracle's, taking advantage of the other's parted lips to thrust his tongue in his mouth. The American's eyes widened before fluttering shut under the onslaught. Maybe the idea wasn't so horrible after all he thought as the blonde dragged him down the hall into a room and shut the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Farfarello tossed the knife absently at the door, watching indifferently as it was embedded in the wood beside its brothers. Their dorm room was vacant except for them and the boy Lance. Not that the other boy spent a lot of time in the room, much less the dorm period. Which essentially meant that the pair had the room to themselves. Not that he was complaining any. He grinned and tossed a look to the brunette who was absorbed in a soccer magazine. The other boy would have to be distracted if the Irishman was going to have any fun. He stood and shortened the distance between them quickly, sitting beside the reclining assassin and plucking the magazine from his hands and letting flutter to the floor.  
  
"Far...far...ello? What...?"  
  
The only reply Ken got was a feral grin and a maniacal giggle.  
  
~*~  
  
Ran sat in the hospital wing, watching the comatose form of his sister. The woman in charge of the wing had said it was a matter of Aya-chan wanting to wake up, not that anything was wrong with her. He sighed and stood, violet eyes narrowing at the sight of the Schwarz telepath leaning against the door idly.   
  
"Saa.... Ran-chan, it's no good to be depressed near Christmas..."  
  
"Go away," he answered dully as he moved to push past the redhead.  
  
" You're grumpy, as usual. C'mon, lighten up a little; you've been a prick since we went to Hogsmeade or whatever the place was called. It's not fair."  
  
"I agreed to spend the day with you, that was all. Nothing more. And if I recall correctly, I spent the afternoon and evening with you."  
  
"Gods you're bitter," he grumbled.  
  
Ran didn't reply as he began to push past the other redhead. He froze, eyes widening when he felt long fingers wrap around his wrist. He turned angry, wide violet orbs to glare at the German, the look promising death as soon as the truce was over.  
  
"Saa, you can threaten to kill me all you like, we both know you won't do it."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Just a hunch...if you wanted to kill me, I think you'd have done so already, am I right?"  
  
Ran didn't reply, he settled for glaring at the other man.  
  
"When will you learn...Ran-chan...that your glares and such have no effect on me?"  
  
"Let. Me. Go. Schuldig," he growled.  
  
"No, I think I'll hang on for a bit longer, see how long it'll take you to come to your senses. See, I figured, I'd made myself _pretty_ obvious and yet everyone else sees it except you. You're just oblivious. It's shameful really, not to mention a huge pain in the ass."  
  
"What are you babbling about?"  
  
Schuldig leaned over till his mouth was all but pressed against the other's ear.  
  
"I. Want. You," he whispered before pulling back slightly to watch the others reaction.  
  
The Weiß assassin's eyes widened to the size of saucers and they shifted nervously in his sockets. The only thing to give away his shock and nervousness. The arrogant, loudmouthed German...wanted him? The sheer idea was.... strangely...appealing.  
  
"Looks like you've finally come around katzchen."  
  
"Oh? You think I'll let you have your way?" he inquired, one thin red eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"Depends. Why don't we take this...."  
  
"This way," Ran growled as he flipped the positions of their hands and dragged the German down the hallways to his room and shut the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco frowned slightly as the feeling of lips against his neck ceased and the other boy stopped the attention to his lover.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking it's great to have a basically problem-free year."  
  
~*~  
  
*How pathetic. They're all 'bonding'. How sickeningly naïve. Oh well. I can't wait to destroy them all. It doesn't matter how tightly bound they are, in the end, it won't matter. The end is coming for you pathetic humans and I'll finally prove that I'm the superior being. *  
  
A/N: Ok, that took _way_ too long. That was sad....the chapter wasn't even that long. Truth be told, writer's block sucks. I'll tyr and get the next few chapters up soon, I just dunno how soon. Please, for the love of Daruma review...  
  
1. Theme from Trigun. 


End file.
